leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Varus/Trivia
General * Varus was the first champion to be released in Season Two with only one alternative skin, with subsequent champions following this pattern. * The Pallas village references the epithet , originally meaning "girl", of Pre-Greek goddess Beekes, R.S.P. Etymological Dictionary of Greek, pp. 29, 167, 1147. ** Later Greek writers re-identified as a killed by Athena, interpreting Pallas as "brandisher", from πάλλω pállō. * Varus is, along with , , , , , , , and , one of the few champions that can apply crowd control on themselves. * When Varus crits, his bow expands. * Varus' body style is similar to the one of Solus, the T'Lan leader from the game Breakdown. * is the second dark-themed Ionian Champion, the others being , , , , and . * Varus is the first of three dark-themed champions with a light-themed skin, the second being and the third being . ** Of these three, Varus' skin is the only one not of the Justicar theme. * (along with , , , , , , , and all voidborn champions) is technically nude. The "pants" that he is wearing are actually the manifestation of the corruption. Lore * In Varus' current lore: ** He was a skillful Darkin sharpshooter whom humans had attracted to Runeterra for their reckless use of rune magic. ** Varus was defeated, disembodied, & had his essence trapped within his own crystalline bow. ** However, two Ionian beast-hunters & unwittingly provided Varus with their own bodies, which Varus wove into a physical form. ** Still, 's & 's consciousnesses remain, keeping the Darkin in check, for the time being. * In Varus' previous lore: ** His namesake might be the infamous Roman general , who foolishly led three Roman legions to their demise during the . While League of Legends's Varus defends his charge but loses everything to the Noxian invaders, to which he vows revenge. ** Varus is the only champion since to receive a League Judgement. ** Varus is in a state of transformation. He made a decision to sacrifice his humanity (in fact his very self) to gain the means to achieve revenge. The pants are the manifestation of the corruption overtaking him. He only has so much time before it will overtake him.Varus dev blog 2 ** As far as his paleness goes, they wanted to give him the appearance of a man whose life is slipping away or being drained. As far as his face, you could find people with many different appearances in all the respective regions of Valoran.Varus dev blog 3 ** The Owl insignia on his chest has been passed down through generations of "watchers".Varus dev blog 4 *** In Greek mythology, Greek goddess is associated with the . * His lore bears some similarities with the blighted Archers from . ** The Talisman he has on his chest is a memento from his family. ** His headdress is an ornament of his office. ** Varus would be considered Lawful Neutral, or Lawful Anti-Noxian Invader.Varus dev blog 5 * Varus is implied to be ambidextrous, as evidenced by having two skin arts that have him holding his bow in his left hand and the other two having it in his right. ** However, Varus is most likely right eye dominant, since archers traditionally wield their bow according to their eye-dominance rather than their hand-dominance, due to the fact that he only holds his bow in his left hand in-game. Development * Varus was designed by Andrei 'Meddler' van Roon. Meddler discussing Varus' design * Varus is voiced by Gavin Hammon, who also voices and . * means "bent outwards, bow-legged" in Latin, in contrast with "bent inwards, knock-kneed"DeVaan, M. Etymological Dictionary of Latin and the other Italic languages, p. 652, 655; ** Ancient Romans used this adjective as a cognomen to describe persons with that bent their legs outwards like bows. ** Humorously, the fact that his name is the term for a knee deformity and the fact that Varus is an archer could be a reference to the famous "Arrow to the Knee" meme of . *** In-universe, Varus is likely the approximate human pronunciation, & the name's true form & meaning are still unknown. * title "The Arrow of Retribution" strongly resembles title "The Spear of Vengeance". * is a rework of old ability which (while active) would reduce her movement speed to increase range. * The League of Legends art team worked with Gabe and Tycho from Penny Arcade to make a "special edition" champion sneak peek for Varus.Varus' Penny Arcade Sneak Peek * Riot wanted to deliver some of the creepy, fluid feeling of the corruption, it was important to give Varus a forceful, solid, strong weapon that you could identify him with instead of feeling like (as you do for instance with the T1000 from Terminator 2) the bow was just one piece of a big bag of tricks. Also, the visual impact of his animations with a sturdy bow was extremely satisfying.Varus dev blog 1 * The visual effects designer for Varus's log-in screen was Anthony Possobon. Quotes * Varus' quote, "I do what I must." is similar to quote, "We do what we must ". * Varus' quote "Beware a man with nothing to lose" is based on an Italian proverb "Beware of one who has nothing to lose". * Varus's quote. "No turning back." is similar to quote, "No turning back now." ''and quote, ''"There's no turning back". Skins ; * Varus wields his bow with his left-hand, just like in-game. ** In the old splash-art, Varus wields & aims the bow with his right hand. Even if he was ambidextrous, archers traditionally wield their bow according to eye-dominance rather than hand-dominance. * His look and ability animations were inspired by the anime movie, . ; * He might be a reference to the MMORPG , where the undead would use Blight Crystals alike to the ones in the splash art to corrupt other creatures. ** Varus's quote, "I am Forsaken." is also spoken by the undead from the same MMORPG. ; * It is the second light-themed skin for dark Ionian Champions, the first being . * He uses the same voicing, but lacks the echo effect on each line. * Varus's bow in this skin is similar to the Bow of Light from The Legend of Zelda game series. * The arc on his back resembles the arc of The Savior from Devil May Cry 4. * He shares this theme with , , and . ; * He has a similar design to soldiers in the Battlefield series of video games. * He shares this theme with . ; * He celebrates Valentine's Day 2015. * This skin is directly inspired by , Greek god of desire, erotic love, attraction and affection; among whose paraphernalia were the bow & arrows. His Roman is . * This skin was proposed by SuperKusoKao from deviantART. * He shares this theme with , , , , and . ; * He references a traditional . * Varus has the tied to his quiver. * His appearance resembles somewhat of the from the " " series. * Also bears a strong resemblance to Drizzt Do'Urden: Ranger of the North from the world of The Forgotten Realms in the Dungeons of Dragons series. * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , , and . ; * His appearance closely resembles that of (Cosmic entity). * He shares this theme with . Relations * It is hinted in his lore that Varus may have been imprisoned in his bow, by a possible previous avatar of the . ** This warrior-queen used him to destroy the gateway to the Darkin World, and later sealed the bow in the land that would later be known as Ionia. * Varus was released from his prison by two Ionian beast hunters, and . ** Valmar had hoped that the well imprisoning Varus would heal Kai. It did, but it also released Varus, and fused their bodies into one. Category:Champion trivia Category:2015 Valentines Day